(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoconductor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, the surface of an electrophotographic photoconductor is charged with a predetermined polarity and potential using a charging device; charge erasing is selectively performed on the surface of the charged electrophotographic photoconductor using image exposure to form an electrostatic latent image; a toner is attached to the electrostatic latent image using a developing device to develop the latent image into a toner image; and the toner image is transferred to a recording medium using a transfer unit so that an image-formed product is output.